jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
J2: Rise of the Dragons
J2: Rise of the Dragons is the eightieth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis In the future, Jade is in charge of Section 13, Drago, Shendu's son, has managed to capture Uncle and Jackie in the future. Jade travels back to the past to prevent Drago's rise to power, encountering Jackie, and her younger self. Plot In the junkyard, Uncle leads Jackie to find a huge source of dark chi, followed by Jade. Suddenly, a green flash of light appears and a mysterious woman comes out of nowhere. She frantically says she's late and tells them that Jade needs to get away from the site. Jackie asks the woman what is the problem. Then some shadow figure comes from above, which the woman blasts away with an energy beam from her palm. She keeps insisting that Jade leave but Jackie wants answers. The woman uses martial arts against him, outclassing him. She then disappears with Jade in a cloud of green smoke. Uncle sniffs that the smoke is good magic but Jackie is skeptical. The woman seems to know about Jade's rides on the Pukinator at Mooseworld and all the rules Jackie set for her. It then hits Jade that the woman is her from the future. Future Jade whistles for a cab. Jackie follows in an ice cream truck, promising the driver to buy a dozen cones. Inside she explains that in the future, she is the head of Section 13 while Captain Black takes over Section 14 on the East Coast. Suddenly, they are attacked by the shadowy figure from the junkyard, who Future Jade says is Shendu's son, Drago. Using his fire breath, he destroys the Dragon Talisman, which Future Jade brought back. They hide in a fireworks warehouse. Present Jade wants to ambush Drago but her future self says that if Drago eliminates her, she won't exist in the future. They use a mechanical dragon tail to slap him, but Jackie's arrival pleased Drago, who lights a number of fireworks and leaves. Luckily, the three are able to escape and Jackie notices the facial resemblances. When they recuperate, Future Jade explains that she didn't intend for Drago to show up. Jackie asks why she came back. Present Jade deduces that Drago came back to wipe her out of existence so future her came back to save her; however Future Jade says it's not the case. When she became in charge of Section 13, Drago became number one on their most wanted list. She managed to convince Jackie and Uncle to come as the agency's magic consultants -- much to the dismay of Present Jackie, who is shocked that he'd never leave Section 13. But neither of them could anticipate Drago's next move, for he had unleashed an army of dragons, forcing Jade to go into the past to change things. But Drago caught on and followed her, knowing she was planning to put the kabash on the Age of Dragons. At that moment, Uncle finds a set of dragon teeth but is ambushed by Drago. On the way with some scooters, Future Jade explains that Drago cast a spell that is set to release Shendu in the future, who will devour Jackie and Uncle as his first meal, linearly in time at midnight. They arrive at the sight where the teeth are suppose to be only to find they're gone -- Drago had stored them in a vial and has Uncle bungee... without a bungee, hanging from a rope. He demands Future Jade's spare time portal spell so he can get back. Jackie climbs to save Uncle while Future Jade fights Drago. Present Jade is able to knock the teeth out of Drago's hands. Unfortunately, midnight has already arrived, and in the future, Shendu returns to humanoid form, ready to devour Jackie and Uncle. Thinking alike, the Jades mock Drago, calling him "the tooth fairy" and "a gecko with zits", enraging him to release a breath of fire, to which Present Jade then throws the teeth in its path, destroying them. This simultaneously destroys them in the future, reducing Shendu back to stone. More furious than ever, Drago charges only to be blasted away by Uncle, who asserts his stance of "magic must defeat magic" and notices the teeth are gone. Future Jade says dragon breath is magic, "duh". Uncle asks who "good chi know-it-all who looks like Jade?" and then it dawns on him. At Section 13, Drago is the only prisoner, with a clamp over his mouth. Future Jade prepares to go back to the future. Uncle asks if his future self allows her to use his spells, to which she quickly replies yes. Present Jade pleads for herself not to go, for there are tons of things they've haven't done yet or already have. But she figures it would be too weird for herself to finish each other's sentences. But Future Jade does inform her of a pop quiz. Jackie is proud of what Jade would grow up to be and as she leaves, Future Jade says that she owes it all to a great role model: him. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan **Future Jade *Uncle Antagonists *Drago *Shendu Objects *Dragon Talisman - Future Jade Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Michael Rosenbaum - Drago *Lucy Liu - Future Jade Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, January 31, 2004 es:Jade del Futuro Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Filler Episodes